xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kudamon
Kudamon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological kuda-gitsune. It is always wreathed around a holy cartridge and never separates from it. It is said that day after day, it accumulates holy power within the earring on its left ear, and that the stored power is great enough to have influence on its next digivolution. It has a calm, cool, and collected personality, conducting a precise assessment of the situation even in combat, and attaining the advantage in battle. Conversely, when it gets outnumbered, it possesses a defensive technique in which it goes into its cartridge and settles down. The DigiCode on its cartridge reads "Digital Monster". 'Appearance' 'Description' Attacks *'Bullet Whirlwind:' Strikes with the whole cartridge while spinning its body. *'Blinding Ray:' Blinds the opponent with a great radiance emitted from its earring. 'Partners' ' Nathan8.jpg|Nathan Summers|link=Nathan Summers Tyler2.jpg|Tyler Summers|link=Tyler Summers Drake Summers2.jpg|Drake Summers|link=Drake Summers ' 'Other Forms' Puffmon's Digi-Egg Puffmon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Nathan's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Justice, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Puffmon. Puffmon Puffmon is Kudamon's Fresh form, a Spirit Digimon whose name is derived from "Puff", and as such is soft and light. It possesses a translucent body, and since its body is light as down, it is constantly drifting through the air. It has the habit of moving upon the winds, and it is said that if the wind's condition is suitable it will migrate very far. It dislikes fights and has a gentle personality. After his Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Kudamon hatches into Puffmon on File Island. He eventually digivolves to Kyaromon while waiting for his partner to come. Attacks *'Puff Balloon:' Surprises the opponent by opening its mouth wide, sucking in air, and swelling its body up to three times its usual size, then seizes the opportunity to expel the air and escape. Kyaromon Kyaromon is Kudamon's In-Training form. Kyaromon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from "carom", and as such it is an elastic Digimon that bounces from one interest to another. It vigorously grew a tail. As it is brimming with curiosity, it takes an interest in anything, and has a habit of rushing for whatever caught its interest. The inside of its body has become mostly empty, and its tail is elastic like a rubber ball. Attacks *'Shippo Swing:' Puts its strength into its tail and strikes with enough force to blow away even a Rookie Digimon. Reppamon Reppamon is Kudamon's Champion form. Reppamon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name is derived from "Tear apart" and whose design is derived from the mythological Kamaitachi. Its tail has become a blade with a will, making it possible for it to cope even with attacks that surprise it from behind. However, it isn't suited for mutual communication, and it has been seen quarreling with its tail in the middle of battle. It prefers to fight within forests, and it skillfully employs its claws and tail to easily climb trees, so close attention is necessary when fighting Reppamon in the forest. It is a Digimon that you can't drop your guard around. Attacks *'Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash:' Strikes during a forward somersault. Qilinmon Qilinmon is Kudamon's Ultimate form. Qilinmon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Qilin. It is said to be an ancient Digimon that was born at the creation of the Digital World, and it has been handed down through legend as boasting strength on par with a Mega, even though it is an Ultimate. Although it is a Digimon that possesses mighty strength, it deeply detests conflict, and it is said that it will never shed blood. Although it has a deeply compassionate personality that loves everything living in the Digital World, when it is up against a being that commits senseless killings, it is said that it will inflict merciless punishment. Attacks *'Wind Cutter Sword:' Abruptly swoops from the skies and runs through the opponent with the horn on its head. *'Knowledge of Swift:' Uses its fast movements to unleash clones and confound the opponent. Sleipmon Sleipmon is Kudamon's Mega form. Sleipmon is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Sleipnir. One of the "Royal Knights", it has a bestial silhouette which could be called bizarre, in contrast to the Human forms of most of the other members. Its whole body is clad in an armor of the "Red Digizoid" which boasts great defensive power, so even Mega Digimon are unlikely to be able to easily damage Sleipmon. Its six legs possess unsurpassed mobility, such that it is possible for it to instantaneously move at high speeds that its thick build would not suggest. Sleipmon acts as a guardian of the super-ancient ruins which sleep below the thick ice of the Digital World's north pole, since it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of Digimon is sealed within these ruins. It holds the sacred crossbow Múspellsheimr in its left hand, and the sacred shield Niflheimr in its right hand. It bears the emblem of the Digi-Egg of Destiny on its cuisses. Attacks *'Inferno Frost:' Fires incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr. *'Icy Breath:' Uses Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard. *'Tactic Smear' 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' Category:Digimon